Unimaginable
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: I was challenged to write a story around a song's lyrics by someone who wishes to remain anonymous. The song was anything that I wanted to pick so I picked "Radioactive." This is what I wrote, only taking twenty three minutes and forty one seconds, exactly. Not my best, but it is deep. Rated M for graphic images! R&R if you want, on this one, it don't matter. Bye! :D


Unimaginable...

*cough*cough*cough*

I woke up, opening my eyes to the surrounding area around me. All I could see was ash and dust. Getting up on the rest of my hooves, I wipe my eyebrow, wiping off sweat because it was very warm and humid here at the moment. I took in a very deep breath.

*cough*cough*cough*

Ugh...chemicals...

I turned around and noticed the home I lived in, completely obliterated. I broke into the door, since it was failing to open after countless tries trying to open it. Looking around, I saw a .44 laying on the floor with 3 bullets lying next to it. I took it with me, along with one bullet, of which I loaded into the magnum. Heading on back outside, I realized that this was it; the apocalypse.

I woke up, feeling pain and the chemicals in my bones, which were probably enough to make my system blow. I heard voices being carried through the crisp, chemically filled air. This voice sounded an awful like King Sombra's voice.

"Welcome to the new age, to the new age." It rang.

I looked around, wondering where it was coming from, but found no one else was here. Looking down, I saw green radioactive puddles, which I was standing in. I remember something from before what happened; I was radioactive, and nothing killed me, not even...the atomic bomb.

I walked over to a large field, filled with dead soldiers. I saw a flag on the ground, the flag of Equestria. I rose the flag, remembering what happened here. A revolution between the Princess of the Day and the Princess of the Night happened here; a quarrel between the two princesses because the younger one didn't want to lower the moon. That's when it happened. The atomic bomb launched from the older sister's forces and a malfunction caused every one of them to die, having a great affect on the surrounding area, about fifty miles in radius I'd say.

I looked down once more to my faded red hooves and saw every single soldier painted in red blood as I searched for any remaining survivors. When I found no one alive, I went back atop the hill. I took out the .44 magnum and stared sharply at it, wondering if I should join those soldiers in their fate.

Hesitantly, I put it back away, waking up in the process. This time, I felt agony and disarray in my bones, which were enough to make my system blow. I heard the same voice again as it was being carried through the air once more.

"Welcome to the new age, to the new age!" It howled.

Looking at the green radioactive puddles from the nuclear bomb, I knew that this was enough to destroy the lives of everyone else, but not mine; I was radioactive.

I remembered that I was one of the soldiers in this clash. I remember receiving orders from general Spitfire just before the nuke dropped.

_GO! GO! GO!_ She fired, shooting the enemy forces down with her M4A1. _All systems go!_

One of my friends, Sun Shine, was shot by an enemy force in the shoulder. I dropped my gun, hustled over to him, and dragged him back to the bunker. His eyes were wide open as I tended to his wound.

_Thank god!_ I remember saying. _Sun hasn't died._

I remember trying to take the bullet out, which was lodged deep in his bones and stopped straight outside his muscle tissue to his heart. The bullet was shot far enough away that it wasn't able to tear through and get lodged in his heart.

That's when it happened...

I took the bullet out, and the nuke dropped, killing every single soldier, but me.

I woke up, feeling an ache in my bones this time. Along with the pain, agony, disarray, and chemicals, it was more than enough to make my system blow. I heard the voice once more as it was dragged through the ash and dust.

"Welcome to the new age, to the new age! Welcome to the new age, to the new age!"

I was radioactive, which is why I didn't die from the blast, but I still was a living thing. I took out the .44 magnum one last time and, looking at my fellow soldiers, raised it to my head. I was going to join them in their destinies as I should have earlier. Pulling the trigger, the bullet lodged into my brain, and I checked out on the prison bus.

My suicide was the right thing to do...


End file.
